The Spark of the Healing
by Silhouetted Luminosity
Summary: Kanna has been enslaved on a ship with her twin brothers for five years. Things begin to change once Kanna saves a mysterious brooding stranger from the clutches of the sea. Will this man lead to Kanna's freedom or her destruction? Noatok/OC.
1. Chapter 1:Possibilities

Chapter 1: Possibilities

"Kanna, you have to wake up its your turn to patrol the ship."

Kanna opened her eyes wearily and shut them immediately once the sensation of exhaustion greeted her. The person who spoke to her waited patiently a few minutes as a silent gesture of empathy.

Kanna never understood why she had to patrol the ship at night, it wasn't as if anyone could easy attempt to overtake it anyway. It was filled with dozens of adept water, earth, and fire benders.

_Unlike yourself._

At the moment Kanna thought this she heard the creak of the door to her families room open. Another person entered. Kanna always hesitated to call where she and her family lived a room, some might consider it more of a closet.

The person who entered proceeded to whisper to the other.

"Is she sick?"

"No, just tired, Corville had her take the last two night and day shifts."

Kanna didn't want her brothers to think she was worse off then she really was. There was no use making them worry. With a big yawn, and stretch of her arms, Kanna opened her eyes to the worry already being reflected in her twin brothers, Karok and Nakoda's, eyes.

Considering the fact that both her brothers were identical twins, Kanna felt like she was being mentally slapped twice by staring at their like expressions.

_Nice work Kanna_, _now you have them both upset_.

Kanna rubbed her hands over her face, trying to scrub the exhaustion away, and twisted her torso to face her brothers. "Guys there is nothing to worry about, I'm just a bit more tired than usual." Kanna then gave the most shining smile she could muster and watched, pleased, as her brother's worry washed away from their adolescent faces.

Swinging her sore legs to the side of her mattress, Kanna eyed the small clock that lay on the floor in the far right corner of her room. She had only gotten two hours of sleep it seemed.

Accepting her fate that night, Kanna turned her attention to her brothers, assessing their damage from this past day of work on the ship. She quickly noticed Karok was cradling one hand in the other. "Karok what happened to your hand?" At the mention of his hand Karok immediately swung it behind him and mumbled something about a rope burn tying something up on the deck.

With this response Kanna lounged forward from her bed and grabbed her little brother's hand. Karok tried to pull away, but Kanna held her grip like iron, staring at her brothers obviously burned palm.

Without looking up from Karok's palm Kanna whispered in an expectant tone, "Nakoda?"

Nakoda, who had retreated to the corner of Kanna's room, came forward reluctantly. "Kanna, it isn't a big deal. I'll take Karok to the healer in the south rooms first thing tomorrow."

"So it _was_ another firebender. Kartok tell me who it was." Kanna felt her heart beat faster and her nerve rush back to her after the haze of sleep. The moon was full tonight, she could handle one firebender.

"No, no, no Kanna," Nakoda said as he pulled his shoulders back. "Kartok and I don't need to see you in the brig again after last time. I told you I would handle this. Kartok will be fine, but you need to start your shift or there will be more to worry about."

At this Kanna soften a little bit. Nakoda always surprised her by how level headed he acted. He was only thirteen years old, but sometimes acted wiser then Kanna herself did, at almost twenty years of age. She knew staring at the stern gaze her brother held, one that she often used herself, he would handle the situation.

Kanna huffed loudly and gently let go of her brother's hand. "Fine, but I want him healed before I get back from my shift, okay?"

"Alright," Nakoda replied.

"Well I better head off or Corville will have my head." Kanna rose from the crouching position she had entered into while reaching for Kartok's hand. "You guys better remember to lock up and make the bed when morning comes alright?"

Kanna strode in four swift strides to the metal door that led to the hallway outside. With a heavy push she pried the rusted metal door open and took a step out. The clacking noise of her heel hitting the metal lined hallway reverberated back and forth. With one final worried gaze back at her only family in the world, Kanna turned and began walking to the end of the hallway to the gate.

The walk down the hallway was always one filled with introspection for Kanna. All along the walls Kanna saw metal doors that led to rooms like the one she shared with her brothers. Each night she would walk by and hear bits and pieces of muffled conversations. Tonight was no different.

"I heard the Avatar lost…"

"Republic City… Amon… over…"

At the mention of the Avatar Kanna snorted. She never understood why people believed that one individual could take care of the world. Kanna took it upon herself to care for her own brothers and her own self. The Avatar was nowhere to be seen when her brother got attacked or when they got captured.

The end of the long metal hallway of the ship led to a thick metal gate. As Kanna reached it, she placed her hands on the vertical bars and peaked her head out.

"Hello? Is anyone there? I need to get out to start patrolling."

Kanna jumped as she noticed a black shadow start to shuffle on the left side of the gate. The person lifted himself up and began digging around for the pair of keys.

"Good afternoon Ettorre, getting intoxicated again?" Kanna said with a tinge of venom.

The man named Ettorre sneered at Kanna and turned the key to open the gate.

Ettorre was one of Corville's right hand men, his first mate. He stood at around six feet tall and had a broad muscular figure. Even in his current disheveled appearance, he still held the façade of a ruthless nature. Kanna always figured it was because the guy had arching eyebrows that always indicated a feeling of superiority.

Either way, Kanna might talk haughty to Ettorre, but she would never dream of taking him on in a fight. He was an extremely powerful metal bender with a short temper.

With a thrust of his arms, the metal gate slammed open. Kanna sauntered in trepidation through the gate. She had heard stories of Ettorre slamming people dead with the gate before. She always chalked it up to gossip, but she could never tell in the lighting of the ship if the gate held rust or if it was really dried blood.

Making her way through she jumped as Ettorre slammed the gate shut with a bang behind her.

She felt the blood rush to her cheeks when she heard Ettorre chuckle at her jumpiness. Getting ahold of her wits, Kanna continued her trek up the ships steps to the deck, not looking back.

Of the entire shifts Kanna was forced to take, this was her favorite. Besides the fact that she got absolutely no sleep, this was one of the few times were Kanna could stare out into the beautiful ocean and forget.

Forget her position, her responsibilities, and even her dreams.

Kanna walked over and rested her arms on the metal railing of the ship. They felt cool to the touch. A refreshing sea breeze blew on her face, making her side ponytail fall into her eyes.

The sun was about midway to touching the horizon line. The cloudy skies created a mesmerizing array of oranges and pinks and blues. It reminded Kanna of a painting she had once seen in what felt like a dream.

The ship was going at a leisurely pace. Kanna had overheard that the delivery that was to be made was not due for a week or so.

Far out in the ocean Kanna sensed something speeding through the water. When she turned her head in the direction of the sensation she saw an extremely small black speck. Squinting her eyes, it appeared to be a small boat. Nothing of consequence she figured.

After a few more moments, Kanna turned and began walking around the ship. The name of the ship was the _Beothuk, _and Kanna detested the name. It spoke of isolation and a distinctive lack of freedom. This ship was her home and her cell.

A couple of minutes passed as she surveyed the dark and esoteric ocean all around her. The tiny speck looked as if it was getting closer. Kanna, while rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands, dismissed this thought since the sun was setting and her eyes were adjusting. The sound of a sudden splash brought her out of her musings.

"Just _what_ do you think your doing here Kanna? I'm trying to clean this stupid deck and your getting your dirty Northern feet all over my work."

Kanna rolled her eyes at the sound of the whining of Arika, one of her least favorite people.

Sensing a moment to embarrass the cocky brunette, Kanna retorted, "What'd you do now to piss Corville off Arika?".

"Whatever I did is none of your business Kanna, its not like you're worth explaining to anyway." When Arika said this Kanna thought she saw a glimmer of a familiar emotion cross the girl's deep brown eyes. Whatever it was that she saw caused Kanna to avert her gaze.

Both women were silent for a time; all that could be heard were the gentle waves crashing upon the ships sides. Kanna never understood Arika, and the feeling seemed to be mutual. Kanna once heard that Arika had had a brother once, but he disappeared during the Third Entrapment. When she heard this she believed that she and the brunette could perhaps empathize in a similar loss of kin. Unfortunately, things didn't go quite as she hoped, and the skilled bender appeared to have developed a vendetta a mile wide.

"You know you'll never be free."

Kanna stared at Arika in shock at her unabashed statement. If one thing she knew about living on this ship, discussing the living conditions was _not_ something one did easily on the main deck. Especially with ears trained to detect a mutiny at every corner.

Besides, it was well known irritation to the ships main tenants that Kanna was going to free her brothers and herself. Or at least that was the plan that she shouted in anger five years prior when she and her brothers were taken.

She sort of wished she hadn't been so rash back then since it led to her element of surprise to be extraordinarily diminished. She was a fiery fourteen-year-old waterbender from the Northern watertribe. She thought she was invincible. Unfortunately it took her five years on the _Beothuk_ to realize that one couldn't always get their way through fighting. Especially when one could fight as poorly as she could. Though old habits were hard to kick for someone as stubborn as Kanna.

Deciding to not respond to Arika's troubling statement, Kanna proceeded to ask, "Say Arika I know that your all about the ship gossip, did you happen to hear which firebender attacked Karok?"

Arika, who had proceeded to move back and forth in a foreign waterbending stance to finish cleaning the deck floor, stopped and laughed at Kanna. "Sorry that information isn't in my interest to expel."

Kanna felt herself tense up in irritation.

_Calm down Kanna, use your words._

Resisting the urge to strangle the tall brunette, Kanna sighed and adjusted her grey workers top. "What do you want for the information Arika?"

Arika smiled in deep satisfaction and Kanna shivered involuntarily.

"Oh I'll let you know when the time suits me. Do we have a deal?"

Despite feeling like she was signing her soul to an evil spirit, Kanna felt she had no other choice. There was no way Karok or Nakoda would ever tell her, and she didn't know who else to ask for the information.

"Deal."

"Names Shinzue, his shift is in the morning at the boiler room to fuel the engine. Have fun."

At that Arika shifted all of the excess water from the deck floor into her bucket. She picked it up and walked up the stairs to the observation level of the ship, zeal in each of her steps.

Feeling a new burden over her shoulders Kanna recorded and placed the name of her brother's attacker into the back of her mind. She would be paying this firebender a visit sooner or later.

After a little while Kanna was back into her own pensive state, walking around the ship. She couldn't wait till the sunset, when the sky and the ocean seemed to melt into each other. It always created this sensation of weightlessness in Kanna. Like she couldn't be able to differentiate between what was above and what was below herself. She used to hate that feeling, but after a while it became one of the good and few things she experienced on the ship.

Kanna couldn't see the black dot anymore in the horizon.

"My dear I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with that girl a little while ago."

Kanna turned and smiled. She was greeted by an even larger wrinkly smile.

Kanna raised her arms in mock defense, "Well there's not much of a choice, Kartok went and got himself burned now I've got to clean up the mess."

"I think all you will do is fan the flames girl."

The man who stood before Kanna was named Kanza. He was somewhat of a sage around the ship. He was well into his seventies but had a hidden strength like a soft wind that promised a great storm. No one knew if he could bend or not. Speculation was that he was an earth bender, but no one could confirm or disprove that theory. Kanna herself didn't really care. Kanza was as wise as they got, and since Kanna and her brothers lacked any strong parental caretaking, they received it from Kanza in small amounts.

Kanna shrugged, "Perhaps."

"You should also remind that girl to watch her tongue, speaking of freedom and capture is not wise. Fire's isn't the only thing around here to burn us anymore"

Kanna heard the chastising in Kanza's voice and began to fidget while saying, "I know I was shocked myself. I mean after what happened to Doc…" At the mention of the young earthbender Kanna's voice trailed off.

Kanza sighed, and reached over to swipe the dust off of Kanna's work shirt. "How are your brothers? Kartok's hand isn't terribly injured I take it?"

"They're pretty much the same as always, Nakoda promised to take Kartok to the healer before my shift is over."

Seeming satisfied with this response, Kanza stared out into the ocean and his eyes glazed overslightly. He spoke in a dark whisper, "I sense a tide is rising Kanna, one that holds many possibilities."

"Possibilities?" Kanna replied in confusion at the sudden change in the conversation.

"Yes, possibilities. Good" Suddenly Kanza's stoic face brightened up, "Goodnight my dear girl!"

Kanza suddenly turned and began leaving; Kanna shouted at his back, "Wait, no stay Kanza! What do you mean by possibilities?"

"I must go, my shift is over. You will understand soon, I promise," was his response.

It was finally here, the sunset. Kanna stared out into the sea in anticipation. Thoughts of bloody gates, subtle threats, and unknown possibilities left her mind. She smiled to herself as she reviewed the sky. The color myriad she had noticed before was reaching its peak. All of the colors were merging and brightening as if they were giving their last cosmic performance of the day. Kanna began to count the seconds till the sun hit the horizon line

_Three, two…_

Kanna let out an involuntary yelp as another color joined her sunsets palette. It was a mushroom shaped cloud that disappeared after a tremendous thunder.

Catching her breathe from the initial shock, Kanna refocused on the scene far off. All she could see was smoldering embers. All she could feel from the ocean was its shudder and recoil.

That, and what felt like a slowly beating human heart.


	2. Chapter 2: Choices

Chapter 2: Choices

"Move aside!" boomed the voice of Ettorre as he parted the crowd of guards who had gathered to get a closer look at the wreckage.

Kanna, who found herself on the outside edge of the thick heap, was in shock.

Right after Kanna saw the strange mushroom cloud, the ships alarm started to blare. Knowing that the explosion would put the ship on lock-down, Kanna quickly hide behind some ammunition barrels placed near the middle of the ship. Crouching there she could hear the rustle of the guards as they gathered and tossed anyone on a shift into random corridors and locked the gates. Kanna hoped her brothers were still sound asleep, though she really doubted it.

After the guards settled, and the initial alarm shut off, Kanna quietly stood up and moved away from the barrels, past the main hatch, and towards the bow of the ship. She figured that the guards would be in too much of a ruckus trying to decipher what had just happened to notice anyone out of place.

So here she found herself, stuck behind the sweating shoulder blades of a balding firebender, who was yelling something about a "diversion" to a lanky gunner. Moving her head she brought her attention back to Ettorre. It appeared that he was making the way for a tall individual with jet-black hair, which was tied into a low ponytail. Even though Kanna only had a view of his back, she could recognize that commanding stride in only one person.

When both men reached the ships side railings Ettorre barked out formally, "Sir, it appears to have been an explosion of some sort of small vessel, shall we approach?"

Kanna managed to squeeze her way closer to the two towering men. She herself was rather curious as to what had indeed occurred. She was too far away from the ocean water to tell if the heart beat she had heard was real or not.

After a few moments of calculated thought Corville yelled out for the deckhands to move the ship towards the wreckage. He then yelled for silence in the group of bickering guards surrounding Kanna. Everyone went completely silent.

"Does anyone know what happened here tonight?"

A few men mumbled a few things among themselves, but the majority of the guards remained silent.

Corville mumbled something to Ettorre, and the silver haired bender started to push his way through the guards towards the ship's stern. Kanna guessed Ettorre was going to check with the radio tappers, to see if the United Force's had sent a patrol ship out.

After Ettorre was out of sight, Corville turned his hawk like predatory gaze on the blank faces of his guards one by one. Kanna always noticed this habit of his. One of the guards had mentioned that Corville could tell if someone was lying by just one glance.

When Corville began to scan the faces of the benders in her direction she quickly hide behind a thick-framed earthbender. The bender gave Kanna a curious glance, but then nodded to himself after a moment.

Seeming satisfied with his crew, the Captain turned his back to face the closely approaching wreckage. Kanna moved from behind the earthbender.

Since the sun was about to set completely, the ships lights began to turn on. Suddenly Kanna was shoved to the side of the crowd. Ettorre was returning with two crewmates holding an electrical spotlight.

After a small exchange of words, Ettorre and the two crewmen got the light set up and turned it on. The sudden illumination caused Kanna's eyes to dilate painfully. After a few moments they adjusted to a scene Kanna could only describe as disastrous.

Thanks to the disorganized shoving she suffered, Kanna found herself pressed against the railing a few feet away from Corville. As she scanned the waters below all she saw were pieces of metal and wood in varying states of destruction. Whatever vessel this was, there was not much left. On one of the pieces of metal, not yet claimed by the sea, Kanna thought she saw the logo for Future Industries.

"Look there's someone out there!" someone yelled out.

Kanna felt her heart stop as she heard another in the direction of the voice.

There was a person actually alive out in the water. Someone who needed help.

Upon noticing the body Corville said emotionlessly, "Leave him."

"No!"

Kanna froze, mentally kicking herself in the face. She didn't know what had come upon her all of the sudden, but when she heard the words leave Corville's lips she couldn't think straight. All she could think about was how unbearable it would be to find one of her brothers out in the cold ocean and leave them there to die.

Corville suddenly turned in her direction and locked eyes with Kanna.

Kanna always hated Captain Corville Beothuk. She hated him from the day they met. Corville, however, didn't share Kanna's sentiment. Since kidnapping her and her brothers that fate filled day in the Northern lands, he always had a strange fascination that befuddled Kanna.

Today was no different, once Corville saw that it was Kanna who had spoken against the Captains orders, that same spark of interest blossomed. Corville started forward, intent to close the space between them, pushing a guard out of the way roughly.

As he came closer, Kanna tried to take a step back but ended up banging against the metal armor of Ettorre, who proceeded to take hold of her right forearm. In the back of her mind Kanna wondered how Ettorre had gotten behind her so quickly.

_Was Corville expecting this?_

Finally reaching her, Corville stated nonchalantly, "and just _why,_ little bender, should I let some stranger on my ship?"

Realizing Corville was giving her a chance to speak up, Kanna gathered her jumbled thoughts and looked him in the eyes, "Because he's obviously someone important. I don't believe that just anyone would get their boat rigged to explode so catastrophically if they weren't. And important people can be useful."

Corville raised his eyebrows at this.

_Bingo_.

If there was something Kanna knew about Corville, it was his love of the bottom line.

Putting his hands on his chin thoughtfully he responded, "But the man's clearly injured. I can't be taking on a hospital case, no matter how important he might be. There's no room."

"I'll take care of him. I'll keep him my room. I'll do it all, please," Kanna said breathlessly. She was desperate to help this man, and Corville could see it.

With a sudden wave of his hand Kanna felt Ettorre release his tight grip on her arm. Rubbing it, Kanna looked up at Corville's face. His expression was that of bemusement.

Turning to face his crew, Corville boomed "You all heard her, the little bender will do it all herself." A few guards chuckled, while others looked on in awe.

Kanna just felt sick. Corville was making a joke of this.

Getting the response he desired, Corville turned to Kanna and leaned over until he reached her ear. Kanna wanted to flinch, but she held her ground.

"_I'll let you humor me today, my little bender, but if this man turns out to be of no importance, I will not hesitate to throw him back were he came from. And if you attempt _anything_ to threaten my ships balance, you and your brothers will join him."_

Corville leaned back and chuckled lightly. Kanna was frozen were she stood, contemplating his words and rethinking her choice. Seemingly satisfied with Kanna's response, Corville ordered everyone back to work. He himself began to walk away, Ettorre in tow.

The earthbender Kanna had hide behind earlier in the crowd stayed behind looking out into the sea. Noticing Kanna still stood where she was he turned towards her, "I would hurry and bend that man onboard girl, we'll be back on course soon. I get another to finish your shift"

Kanna snapped out of her tumultuous thoughts and stared at the man. After a moment he gave her a small smile and began to walk away.

_Bend him? How do I bend a full-grown man onto a ship when he's at least fifteen feet below the rails?_

Feeling the precious seconds ticking away, Kanna got into the stance she saw Arika in earlier that day. While she wasn't washing floors, this stance might work for generating a large wave to lift the man up. Worse comes to worse, Kanna thought, she would just have to dive in and grab the man.

"_Breath. Feel the water's push and pull. Follow the path it gives and encourage it."_

Kanna kept replaying the words her Northern watertribe master had told his students on their first day of lessons. Kanna felt a pang of nostalgia and regret. How she wished she had been able to stay longer…

Remembering herself Kanna stared out to where the man was floating. He was draped upon a piece of wood with his face turned in the other direction. If she wasn't careful, she could end up throwing him off the wood and into the ocean.

Shaking her head, Kanna began to bring her arms forward and back, back and forward. She kept her focus on the waves hitting the man. Back and forth, over and over Kanna kept increasing her tempo. With a pang of satisfaction Kanna saw the wave get larger. With each oscillation the man rose higher and higher.

Unbeknownst to Kanna, another was watching her progress with keen interest.

After a few moments, Kanna had the wave up around two feet from her eye level. All of the sudden the ship's whistle rang out.

_Times up_.

With a thrust of adrenaline Kanna thrust herself forward and then back in a powerful arching movement. Suddenly Kanna found herself on the floor breathless, with a large pressure on her chest.

The ship began to lurch into motion. The sudden movement caused Kanna to opened her eyes to a pair of closed one's. With the time that had remained, Kanna had projected the man off of the piece of wood and directly onto herself. While not exactly what she wanted, Kanna closed her eyes and thanked the spirits that she had succeeded.

Opening them once again, Kanna felt realization hit her. Blushing profusely, Kanna gently pushed the unconscious man off of her body. After squeezing the water out of her hair, Kanna turned to survey the man she had just rescued.

He appeared to be in his early thirties or late twenties. Even though his face was riddled with slashes and bruises from the explosion, Kanna could tell that he was quite handsome. He had a strong facial structure and dark hair that reached his chin.

Something about the way he looked unsettled Kanna, however. Even in sleep, he appeared to be in some deep pain.

Getting up off the floor Kanna mumbled, "Well whoever you are, I better get you my room for the healers visit. She'll know what to do."

Adjusting her soaked boots, Kanna reached down and put her arm underneath the man's strange shoulder armor. After a few pulls, Kanna managed to get the man off the ground. He was pretty tall, from what Kanna could tell, probably around the height of Ettorre. That, and muscular. Kanna could feel the man's firm muscles just beneath his shirt. Kanna found herself blushing yet again.

_Focus Kanna._

Collecting herself, Kanna began to walk and drag the handsome man to her quarters. While making her slow progression Kanna wondered what her brothers would think come sunrise.

Though whatever they said wouldn't matter, Kanna had made her choice.


	3. Chapter 3: The Past Comes to Guide

Chapter 3: Past is Prologue

Kanna found herself staring at the metal door that led into her family's room. She had been there for a few minutes, sagging slightly under the weight of her newest tenant. She was contemplating just what she would tell her twin brothers.

Sighing, Kanna moved her free hand from the stranger's chest plate, and knocked slowly three times, paused for two seconds, and then knocked again quickly twice. Kanna always garnered odd looks from fellow tenants when she did this, but she did it as a way to let her brothers know it was her and no one else.

After a bit of rustling, the metal doorknob was turned, and the door cracked a few inches. Kanna peaked her head through the opening with a small smile.

"Kanna! You're back? When the alarm came on we thought you had been dragged into another corridor," Kartok said as he adjusted the cloth handkerchief surrounding his injured hand.

Kanna started flustering about the bomb she was going to drop on her kin, "Naw, it was sort of a false alarm… anyway you guys I have something to tell you."

Deciding to rather show them then tell them, Kanna pushed, with her free hand, the rest of the front door open.

Both of her brothers stared at the sight of a tall dripping man practically smothering their equally soaked older sister.

Noting her brothers wide eyes and gaping mouths, Kanna decided to play this as cool as possible.

_Lead by example right?_

She proceeded into the small cabin and decided to set the stranger against the wall adjacent to the lone bed. Noticing a bucket on the floor Kanna pointed and asked, "Where'd that come from?"

Nakoda was the first to gather his wits, "Oh that? I bribed the neighbors for it."

"Bribed them? With what?"

"Our extra pillowcase, I mean we don't really use it anyway."

"True." Thanking the spirits, Kanna began to attempt to extract the water socked into her clothing fibers and into the bucket. Though not all of the water ended up in the bucket, Kanna managed. Once relatively dried, Kanna turned to the stranger and began to extract liquid in shaky snake-like coils. They whirled out of the man's clothing, one by one, curling and coiling into the bucket.

While doing this, Kartok spoke up, "So… who is he Kanna?"

_Hopefully someone important._

"Um, well, the thing is I'm not really sure."

At this, the three watertribe siblings fell into a lull of silence. All that could be heard was the splashing of water into the metal bucket.

Once Kanna completed drying the stranger she leaned over and picked him up again. Moving her loosened tendrils from her eyes, Kanna looked over at her brothers, "I found him shipwrecked. He's injured, would you guys mind if he took the bed for the next few days?"

Kartok began to speak but Nakoda interjected, "That's fine Kanna."

For the three siblings, the one bed they shared had been a solace to the harsh setting on the _Beothuk_. As the boys grew older, Kanna began an alternating schedule. Tonight was to be her brothers' turn, and tomorrow was to be hers.

At their approval Kanna shifted the man onto the small cot. She adjusted his arms and legs into, what she hoped, was a comfortable position. She contemplated removing the man's thick armor-like coat, but dismissed the idea as soon as she looked at his face.

"Alright guys, the sun will be up sooner or later and you guys need to sleep."

"Do you have to finish your shift Kanna?" Kartok asked as he began to shuffle towards his side of the room.

Kanna turned her head towards the small electric lamp that held a single flickering light bulb. She remembered the words of that odd earth bending guard, promising her a replacement for the night.

"I hope so."

Shrugging at her response, Kartok settled into his blanket on the warm metal floor. Nakoda mirrored his brother.

Kanna herself settled down next to the cot, against the wall. Her eyes felt like lead against her face. She was exhausted. Right before she gave herself to her dreams, Kanna mechanically reached for her shell bracelet. The only item she was allowed to keep since coming onto the ship.

It was a simple string woven piece of jewelry that had tiny blue and white shells attached around it. Kanna held it for a moment, almost as if she was giving silent prayers to the spirits. A few moments later her hand released the shells and Kanna's head slumped to the side.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Kanna. Kanna! You're running late child."

Kanna found herself cracking her eyes open slightly to the kind blue eyes of Keela, the lead elder of the watertribe orphanage. She was a woman well into her seventies that cared for the parentless children of the Northern lands. She was always patient and she was always caring to Kanna and her little brothers.

Noticing Kanna's immediate shutting of her eyes, Keela laughed and shook the little bender into consciousness.

"I swear girl, if you keep staying up so late with the moon you'll become nocturnal soon enough!"

Kanna opened her eyes at that and giggled. "Well then maybe I can become a moon goddess!"

"Oh child don't joke of such things, come you must put your uniform on for your first water bending lesson."

Jumping up suddenly Kanna replied, "I almost forgot! I should get there as early as possible." With that Kanna found herself running to a familiar wardrobe and sifting through many different blue and white cloth pieces. She finally came across her own heavy fur overcoat. It was a deep navy color, with white fur trimming the sides, and in the chest area there was a golden crescent moon stitched on.

Sliding the coat out of its hand-carved shelf, Kanna slide her arms into it. She then reached towards the bottom of the wardrobe for her matching pair of fur trimmed snow boots. Hopping slightly as she pulled each shoe on, Kanna knocked into the approaching figure of Keela.

At the collision, Keela dropped something that made an almost glass like sound on impact.

Reaching blindly for the dropped object Kanna said, "Oh I'm so sorry!"

Keela stopped Kanna's hands from returning the bracelet. Instead she gently covered the little benders fingers over the cool shells and said, "No need to worry, this is a present for you on your first day of lessons."

_So you can always remember who you were_.

Suddenly the kind wrinkled face of Keela vanished in a black wisp of smoke. The familiar orphanages stone walls suddenly melted and transformed from rough to smooth. A metallic shine overcame them. Kanna fell backwards, her hands landing on the shell bracelet, shattering the little pieces; she felt them cut into her palms.

The smoke that removed her Keela began to transform and mold itself into the figure of a tall man. Kanna turned her head away in fear. She new this dream. She knew who would appear.

The smoke finally shifted and dissipated. Kanna turned her head back, ready to face her demon. To her surprise she found herself staring at the cold blue eyes of the armored stranger in her room. Eyes that seemed only to see forward, only to see one way.

Kanna felt herself cower slightly when the man's gaze hit her. The room was spinning.

_Remember who you were._

XXXXXXX

Kanna felt a jolt and woke suddenly, her dream a mere whisper to her ears. She looked up and noticed that someone was banging at the door. Kartok and Nakoda appeared to have left for the healer and their next shifts already.

The loud bang occurred again.

Massaging her stiff neck, Kanna yelled, "Coming!"

Once up, Kanna cast a furtive glance at the man on her cot. He was in exactly the same position as she left him last night. His stomach rose and fell methodically.

Kanna turned and walked to the metal door, with some effort her turned the circular knob and pried the door open to a familiar eager face.

"Hello Emsta, I'm assuming my brothers requested you?"

Emsta smiled, "Oh no, Corville asked me personally to come give our new _tenant_ a check-up." At the word "tenant", Emsta gave Kanna a wink.

She felt herself shiver.

Misinterpreting Kanna's reaction, Emsta continued, "Oh don't worry hun, your little brothers hand is just fine. All healed I tell you! So where's the mysterious stranger I keep hearing about from those guards. They will _not_ stop talking about what you went and did hun. Absolute madness some said, crossing Corville like that!"

Kanna felt like she would probably have said the same thing if she was in someone else's shoes.

_But your not. Your in your own._

Kanna moved aside silently and pointed to the armored man on her cot. Emsta's jovial expression turned suddenly serious. The short brunette reached for her medical bag and reached the cot. Her hands began slowly removing some of the man's thicker clothing pieces. Kanna found herself blushing slightly at the older woman's blunt manner.

In a professional tone Emsta asked, "Has he been asleep this whole time? Has he moved at all?"

"Besides breathing, no he hasn't done anything. Why won't he wake up?"

Emsta didn't respond for a moment as she surveyed the man furher.

"Kanna, I know you brought this man to help him, but I think you should have simply left him in that water."

Kanna's head shot up from its position facing her fidgeting hands. "What are you talking about? He would have died! What could possibly be worse then that?"

"I'm sure you've heard of the spirit world, correct?" Kanna nodded. She had heard of it from Keela, it was a place where the living went when their time in this world was over. It was a world that could be crossed by only the Avatar, she had heard. It was a breathtaking place when she heard it hypothetically described.

"Well, just like there is a spiritual world outside of our world, there is one that it outside our consciousness."

Feeling slightly confused Kanna responded, "So he's stuck in a spirit-world like place then?"

"I'm afraid this man is stuck in a spirit state. I've seen this only one other time. It was a man from the Earth Nation."

"Did he wake up?"

"No. This man had suffered great tragedy. From what I gathered he was a victim of a robbery that left him with a great head wound. This wound instigated his entry into a spirit state. He died not long after from malnutrition."

The atmosphere in the room suddenly became very heavy. Kanna felt her eyes glaze over and her fists clench. She felt frustrated beyond belief. There was _no way_ this man could go and die on her, not after what he put her through and _not_ in front of her fragile brothers.

Emsta, witnessing the emotions overcoming the bender, approached Kanna and took hold of one of her fists. Ever the professional, she spoke to Kanna in a whisper, "I can take him away Kanna. I'm sure Corville will understand the situation. Things can go back to the way they were."

Kanna closed her eyes for a moment and allowed herself to believe Emsta's comforting words. This man would disappear. Kanna would not have to worry about him dying and she wouldn't have to worry about Corville's possible wrath. Things would be done. This was the way.

The voice of Kanza entered her thoughts suddenly, "_I sense a tide is rising Kanna, one that holds many possibilities."_

Possibilities. Is this man one of those? Could Kanna really let this possible chance at freedom go? Could she let this man's life go?

_No_.

Kanna took grasp of her bracelet. That wasn't her. That wasn't the girl that Keela raised. That wasn't the girl her brothers trusted above all things.

Opening her eyes again to meet the steady, comforting, eyes of Emsta Kanna said, "No. He's here for a reason, a reason I made clear when I saved him."

Kanna thought she saw Emsta's eyes widen slightly in surprise. Releasing her hand, Emsta shrugged suddenly and became bubbly again.

"Ah so there's that spirit I keep hearing about _so_ much! Fine hun, I'll patch this guy up as best as I can. He's got quite a few broken ribs and a broken femur to boot. The best I can say about the spirit state he's in is to bend broth and water into his mouth three times a day to prevent starvation and dehydration. Can ya do that?"

"Yes."

Suddenly a warning bell for the female shifts rang out.

"You go on ahead Kanna, I'll lock up before I leave."

"Thank you Emsta, for everything."

Smiling slightly, Emsta looked up from the glowing healing bending she had started and yelled out in a singsong voice, "Oh Corville asked me to remind you that this man's presence is not to be known, for now, among the other tenants."

_Corville's keeping this a secret?_

Nodding again, Kanna hurried out of the room. The main deck her destination.


	4. Chapter 4: Prologue to Catastrophe

**Chapter 4: Prologue to Catastrophe **

The stranger in Kanna's cot was odd, she realized. Very odd.

Today was the _Beothuks_ twentieth anniversary at sea, and Corville was planning on hosting a party for himself, some of the guards, and his patrons. It was a party to celebrate twenty years of getting away with all sorts of illegal activities.

Kanna found herself stuck in the lower levels of the ship, beneath the Great Hall, aiding the ships cook. The ships kitchen was a very narrow room, stacked with tons of bags of flour and other unidentifiable culinary objects.

It was even more hot then usual thanks to the dozens of burning ovens baking things from cakes to steak dishes.

_Only the best for Corville_.

Kanna furrowed her brow in concentration as she rolled a piece of dough flat. She had been thinking a lot about the man lately. Not just because it had been a week and he still had not woken up, but because she had decided to muster her courage and dig around a few articles of his clothing to find absolutely nothing. Not even some money.

It just didn't add up. How could a man just end up in a blown up speedboat from Future Industries, in war-type clothing, and not have any sort of identification. Not to mention supplies.

Five years at sea taught Kanna a few things about ocean navigation. The direction that man's boat was going led her to believe he might have been planning on making his way to the Northern watertribe lands, a month long trip. Kanna saw the wreckage; this man had no visible supplies. It's like he was running from something and didn't have the time, or care to pack.

It unnerved Kanna a little; she considered the fact that this man's disposition might be of a nefarious background. But then came the fact that he wouldn't wake up.

His character would never be an issue if he wouldn't wake up. Kanna had tried everything these last few days. She was getting desperate, and so were her brothers.

Though they were at first very hesitant about this stranger, the fact that he was constantly asleep settled there nerves quiet a bit. Kartok was still visibly annoyed that he had to sleep on the floor more then susual, but Nakoda had embraced the stranger in an odd way.

Kanna would often catch her wiser brother talking to the stranger.

It didn't do much good.

Emsta came everyday though. Always the bubbly brunette, she would come at the crack of dawn and ask if any progress had been made.

Each day Kanna would drag herself to the door and respond in the negative.

As Kanna added more flour to the dough, she mused that the only silver lining in this situation was that Corville had been away from the ship. Probably making more black market deals with Republic City's elite.

Kanna had heard on her way to her room that some great purchaser in the City had up and vanished. Maybe Corville was dealing with that?

Kanna would like to think that the guy that kept purchasing from Corville's vast weapons collection had grown a conscience. Somehow she doubted it. Whatever the case was, it meant less money to Corville's cause.

"Move it stupid," someone said as they suddenly shoved Kanna from her workstation to the floor.

"What the- Arika?"

Kanna moaned internally. _Of course_ Arika would get stuck in the same shift as Kanna. It seemed that Arika had caught wind of Kanna's newest tenant. For some reason she had become even more aggressive towards her then usual.

Kanna lifted herself off from the ground and brushed the excess flour that had fallen onto her grey pants off in annoyance. She huffed, "A simple 'excuse me' would have sufficed."

Shrugging, Arika responded, "I like this way _much_ better."

Kanna always found herself to have always been the explosive type, but she had to admit that her temper had sobered a substantial amount in these last five years. After Arika shoved her, Kanna would have probably whacked the smug bender with her roller.

But Kanna had more pressing issues to attend to, and playing with the ship's bully wasn't one of them. Seeing how Kanna was making no move in retaliation, Arika walked past with a slight frown on her face.

Kanna smiled slightly. Maybe not be so compulsive was a good thing sometimes. It certainly made her feel satisfied while not getting her in the brig.

A few hours, and burnt pies later, Kanna was finally released from her kitchen duties. The old rail-thin cook had dismissed Kanna early since she found her to be more of a hindrance then help.

Kanna couldn't complain. She was sure that if her and Arika had to be stuck in that steaming kitchen for a little while longer one of them would have ended up overboard.

That ridiculous girl caused Kanna so much frustration. She just didn't understand why the older girl resented her so much. In reality they could have been like sisters. Spirits knew that they both needed a strong female relationship on this ship. Just being with her two little brothers, and sporadically Kanza, was lonely.

The feeling was apparently mutual, since it seemed that Nakoda was now seeking friendship in the unconscious stranger. Kanna had overheard Nakoda talking about his time at the orphanage the night before to the sleeping man.

As Kanna reached for the handle of the kitchen door to leave, she suddenly found it beyond her grasp. In its place was the stoic metal-clad figure of Ettorre.

Noticing Kanna in his way, Ettorre frowned at her, his sharp eyes narrowing slightly.

The room behind Kanna suddenly went quiet. Noticing the atmospheric change, the Head Cook looked up from one of the main entrée's she was decorating, and saw Ettorre.

In less time then Kanna thought possible, the skeletal cook had pushed her way through several workers, to Ettorre.

In one breathe, that Kanna had no idea where she stored, the cook said, "I'm so sorry sir. I had no idea you were visiting. What is it that I can do for you?"

Cold as ever, Ettorre simply handed the cook a note. With a final withering look at Kanna, and a unreadable glance behind her, he turned on his metal soles and walked out of the kitchen.

At his departure a murmur of concern hummed throughout the people in the kitchen. Kanna felt a feeling of foreboding come upon her. This was very unusual.

As Kanna debated whether to just walk back to her cabin, or wait to find out what the note read, she found a skeletal grip on her wrist make the choice for her.

"Kanna you have to stay for another shift, as does everyone else in the kitchen."

"What-?"

The head chief sighed in irritation at the dismay among the workers. "I'm aware you all have been at this all day, but Ettorre's note has on it a direct order from the top."

Arika walked up at this point, her face an odd slight shade of red, "and what is this _direct order_ that Corville is sniveling about now?"

"Watch your tongue Arika," the chief snapped out, "he wants all present here to help serve at the celebratory banquet tonight. According to this you are all required to be on the main deck in one hour, there you will find your serving uniforms."

Kanna couldn't help but feel annoyed. Of course Corville would have some huge event and of course he would humiliate those onboard into serving goodness knew whom. She just wanted to get back to her cabin and check up on her brothers and the strange man.

* * *

One hour later Kanna found herself staring at a midnight blue piece of fabric that she wouldn't dare call a dress. Apparently Corville had more of a sense of humor then Kanna thought. Besides making all the workers serve food, he was also going to see how many could actually _do_ it. Kanna doubted she could breathe, let alone _walk_ in the dress. Had it been a bit more modest in size, Kanna might have actually liked it.

"This is _clearly_ some sort of harassment Crane," Arika exclaimed to the tall firebender Kanna assumed was her friend.

"Aw but you'll look great in that dress Arika!"

"Exactly, but its _who_ I have to look great for that I dislike."

Kanna rolled her eyes and shuffled into her corridor to change before the report time to serve. As she reached her cabin she suddenly realized that she would have to change in front of the handsome stranger. Granted he was asleep, but Kanna was a very private person. Still, she couldn't exactly throw the man outside of her room. She only had maybe five minutes to change.

Kanna found her way into the cabin and stared at the man. No movements had been made on his part. Kanna scrutinized him and weighed her options. Suddenly an idea hit her.

Kanna reached for the small side table she had procured a few days ago, and set her dress down. She then reached for the room's lamp and lifted it up onto the table. She then retrieved her gown, and shut the lamp off. Now covered in the shield of darkness, Kanna quickly changed out of her grey work clothes and slipped on the offending piece of clothing. To her surprise it fit a little better then she had first thought.

With a sharp click the cabin was illuminated once again. The stranger was still fast asleep.

Kanna quickly patted down the dresses wrinkles and adjusted her hair out of her face. Taking a deep breathe for courage for the night to come, Kanna walked out onto the main deck.

* * *

"Hey there gorgeous, what are you doing here?"

Kanna wrinkled her nose in disgust and muttered, "My job sir, would you like a drink?"

"Oh, I would _love_ a tall drink of you leggy."

This man was clearly inebriated beyond the point of censoring himself to any level of coherence. It seemed that the mixture of the more feminine attire that the women were chosen to wear, and the vast amounts of alcohol, had awaken some of the male guards perverse streaks.

At the beginning of the night Kanna knew things were going to be uncomfortable. First the uniform, and then with Corville actually asking her to dance.

Kanna had contemplated shoving the wine glasses on her tray at the Captains face when he gave a slight bow and asked for the next dance. She thought better of it when she remembered his threat just a week prior. Reluctantly Kanna agreed as she had set her tray down.

Corville had taken her hand into his large rough grip, and guided her to the dance floor. The dance was beyond awkward, considering both partners histories with each other. As Corville had strived to gain Kanna's gaze, she had stubbornly decided to look at everything but the man in front of her. When the dance ended, she quickly unhooked Corville's arms from her torso and walked away.

Corville hadn't spoken a word, or approached her, after that. So here she was, a respectable member of the Northern watertribe, trying to serve a man that wouldn't stop staring at her chest.

With a dramatic sigh Kanna placed a drink by the man and quickly walked away. If she was lucky the man would drink himself unconscious.

Apparently Kanna wasn't the only one having a hard time. A few tables past Kanna she saw Arika shoving a grisly firebender as she yelled, "Hey back the hell off!"

Kanna didn't recognize the man, but she noticed that he didn't look like he worked on the ship. He was dressed in a finely tailored suit that had red and yellow accents added here and there. Kanna had heard that Corville had ties with the Fire Nation diplomats…

Noticing the man had a full glass of champagne on the edge of the table he was sitting at as he clawed at Arika, Kanna quickly shifted her free hand.

The movement caused the glass of liquid to tip over and land squarely on the harassing man's pants.

With the sudden sensation of coolness, the man immediately let go of Arika's dress's hem and stood up. A few other guests noticed the location of the man's newest stain and laughed. He quickly shifted past the surprised waterbender to go clean himself up.

"Are you alright?" Kanna asked as she approached the recovering brunette.

"I- was that you just now?"

"You know how terrible I am at waterbending."

Staring at her empty tray for a moment Arika mumbled, "Yes you are quiet untalented. I'm fine if you must know."

Kanna shifted as Arika moved past her to the kitchen to replace her tray.

Kanna found herself spending the rest of her night mindlessly passing drinks along and slipping past drunken revelers. She found that the substance lacking chatter, constant hum of the music, and her monotonous tasks all very peaceful. Before she knew it the night was almost over. Surprisingly, when the lead musician had announced the final song of the night, Kanna started to wonder where Corville was.

It was in the man's nature to gloat if he could. No doubt a twenty-year celebratory banquet would be the place for him. Kanna looked up from her tray and scanned the crowd of people.

In it she saw mostly guards from the ship, but also a few gentlemen dressed as the one that had harassed Arika earlier that night. Corville was not in sight. Neither was Ettorre for that matter.

Kanna doubted it had anything to do with her lackluster waltz with the man. Corville was a lot of things, but insecure was not one of them. Still, Kanna couldn't shake the feeling like something was off.

As if on cue, Corville suddenly appeared on the small silver stage the musicians were performing on. At the sight of him everyone stopped playing. At the sound of the music ending, the crowd suddenly stopped. Even the extremely drunk men shut up.

"Excuse me my esteemed guest. It seems that there is a disturbance out at sea that will cause a few of my visiting guests some concern. I am ending tonight's celebration with my gratitude for many of your continued support and funding. If you would please." At that Corville motioned for the exit doors to be opened. The finer dressed guest began to collect their things and approach Corville. Ever the actor, Corville shook hands with the men and flirted with the ladies. All of who received his attentions with great flourish. Kanna found the exchanges deplorable at best.

Finally, allthe guest were gone from the Hall. Kanna assumed they were leaving to their fancy boats that had brought them here. How she wished she could have not had to work tonight. It had just occurred to her that she could have stolen one of those boats to escape. Of course she probably would have been caught, considering she'd have had to drag the sleeping man with her. And Corville did mention something out at sea. Kanna wondered if it was a sea serpent or an oncoming United Forces ship. Those were all possibilities.

Grabbing her empty tray, Kanna began gathering empty glasses to take back down to the kitchen. As she bent down, she noticed, peripherally, Arika slipping through a side door.

Kanna looked to her left and noticed Crane looking where she had just been.

"Did you see that?"

"Yes," came Crane's despondent response.

"Is she planning on ditching the cleanup or something?"

Crane looked at Kanna and shrugged, "Beats me."

At that he began picking up empty plates.

Kanna found herself staring at the door, wondering just were Arika was going.


	5. Chapter 5

**Apologies for the major delay guys. I was having some serious writers block along with an entire semester of college to complete. Sorry if this chapter is so short, the good stuff is coming soon!**

**Chapter 5**

"You want me to do _what_ Emsta?"

Kanna had finished her late night cleanup work when she found Emsta in her cabin. She was at first shocked as to why the older woman had decided that midnight was the perfect time to do a healing session, but those thoughts soon flew out the door when the bubbly brunette had announced a solution to the unconscious man issue.

"I'm going to attempt a spirit resurrection."

"Yeah, I heard _that_ part, but why do you need my _blood_ to do that?"

Emsta looked at Kanna like she had suddenly grown horns, "_because_ I need human blood, with its inherent life-source properties, to tie the man's spirit to earth. This will wake him up!"

Nakoda stood up from his sitting position in the corner of the room, "How do you know this will work Emsta? Could it hurt him or Kanna?"

"Oh no, Kanna dear will be just fine. The man will be as well. If the spirits don't want him to wake up he's not going to, this is just one last hurrah on my part."

Kanna stuck her hand out to Emsta's waiting blade, "Fine, but make it quick."

A strange glint entered Emsta's eyes as she quickly slit her blade across Kanna's palm. Kanna winced as her hand was turned over and squeezed over a copper bowl.

"There that should do it, here hun take this and wrap it around the cut."

Kanna took the piece of cloth offered and began wrapping her palm.

"Say Emsta?"

"Hmmmm?" the woman said as she began mixing and stirring Kanna blood with other strange materials.

"Did you hear about why Corville cancelled the party? He said something about a disturbance?"

"Oh, yes I did. Apparently there's a big storm on our way. I'm sure Corvy was just getting his elite guests on their way before it caused any issues."

"Wait, when is it supposed to hit?"

Suddenly the room jolted to the side. Kanna exclaimed as she lost her footing and Emsta screamed when her blood bowl almost tipped over onto the floor. A loud explosion suddenly rang up from above deck.

Kartok exclaimed, "Well I guess that answers your question Kanna."

Suddenly feeling nervous, Kanna headed to the door, "Guys I'm going to get a look at what just happened. Stay here and don't open the door to anyone. Understand?"

Both twins nodded nervously.

Emsta turned around from her craft and waved merrily at Kanna, "Oh don't worry I'll take wonderful care of everyone here!"

Kanna hurried down the metal corridor and came to a halt at the gate. It was open and no one was guarding it. Kanna shrugged off her surprise and continued on her way. She was greeted by a gust of wind. She quickly shoved he side pony tail off her face and looked on at the open sky and sea in awe.

It was worse then she could ever have thought. This wasn't just a storm, it was a typhoon. Everywhere Kanna looked the deck was being repeatedly assaulted by crashing angry waves. The explosion she had heard earlier was the result of a gun barrel coming loose and crashing into an ignited firebender His bending almost sank the ship.

"Kanna!"

At the male sound of panic Kanna turned to see Kanza running towards her.

"Kanza, are you okay? What's going on?"

"There's a typhoon making its way here, but its no ordinary one."

"What do you mean?"

Kanza's eyes faced the raging sea before them, "there's a wind serpent guiding this one I'm afraid."

Kanna took a step back from the railing she had been looking out from. "Your kidding right?"

The wind serpent had been a bit of a legend among ship goers. It was apparently some kind of air-bending sea serpent that had been supposedly extinct since the war with the Fire Nation years ago. Apparently it was quite extant.

"It's going to destroy this vessel girl, and us with it."

Kanna stared in disbelief at the old man in front of her. Was he serious? Just two weeks ago he was talking about all these possibilities ahead.

Kanza's eyes suddenly widened as he looked her shoulder.

"Get the other waterbenders in your corridor Kanna."

Kanna jumped at the rough edge in Corville's voice. Turning around she noticed that his long dark hair had come loose from its ties. The wind was whipping it around his eyes. Eyes that held a glint of survival.

Even though she hated the man, she did trust that he wouldn't let his greatest asset find a grave in the sea bottom. She nodded curtly, turned and hugged Kanza, and started to run to her corridor to get the other benders.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm on a roll! Too bad next semester starts in 24 hours. I'm going to try and stay on top of this, but we shall see... Happy Holidays to everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Kanna rushed to the staircase that led to her corridor. The sky had become a murky black color and rain started to fall.

As she passed the gate she rang the warning bell and began to knock on everyone's doors. This was standard protocol for the shipmates. They would know they were needed on the top deck. Kanna paused at the end the corridor at her own door. Emsta was probably too busy with her ritual, and Kanna didn't want to have her brothers out in the middle of the storm. She passed on from the door without knocking.

Once everyone in her corridor was alerted, Kanna herself headed back upstairs. It seemed that the storm was progressing for the worse. The light rain earlier had turned into a torrential downpour. Kanna could barely see in front of her. With a raise of her hand she bended the water off of her face.

"Kanna!"

She turned in surprise to see that Corville was heading her way with determination in each step. It seemed he himself was aware of the air serpents chosen course. He was ready for battle.

"I got everyone from my corridor."

"Excellent. Kanna, I need you to get into formation along the railings with the other waterbenders. I'd imagine Kanza already told you what's coming. I need every bender available to survive this."

Kanna froze. She lost her concentration and the rain hit her face in hard stinging drops. "But you know I can't bend, not even to save my life!"

Corville's expression darkened slightly at that, "But you can to save another's."

"Wha-" before Kanna could finish her sentence Corville grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her face close to his. Kanna shirked back. Corville loosened his grip at her response looking like he was at a lost for words. That was certainly a first.

Not wanting to continue this escalating argument Kanna pushed on Corville's broad muscular chest, "Got it. I'll do it." He immediately released her and she moved to find a position in the forming line of waterbenders. Kanna found herself between a tall wiry black haired boy and a round motherly looking woman. Kanna couldn't recall either benders name. They both glanced at each other nervously. Kanna stared ahead at the sea, oblivious to the exchange around her.

The sea looked enraged, but the waves seemed to stop coming on board. Kanna saw some movement to her left. She realized that a few dozen benders were rhythmically shifting to keep the waves off of the deck. Kanna stared down at her clenched gloved hands. She didn't know how she was going to get through this, but she had to admit that Corville had a point. She couldn't ever bend well when it was for herself, but when it came to others, like Arika or the stranger, she could do it.

She had to do this.

A surprisingly large wave crashed against the ship knocking Kanna to attention. She followed the lead of the two benders beside her and raised her arms and separated her legs in a warrior-like stance.

Kanna heard Etorre scream out, "Hold your stances waterbenders. Earthbenders keep those damn barrels in place!"

A loud wail suddenly pierced the stormy skies. It seemed as if time stopped. Everyone on deck turned their gazes to the open sea. Kanna felt the blood leave her face. Just a couple hundred feet away a blast of wind seemed to erupt from the ocean surface, sending a ripple effect of waves at the ship. Kanna found her center and joined the other benders in fending off the water while not keeping her eyes off of the creature that just made itself known.

If Kanna had been in any other situation, and saw the air serpent, she would have described it as breathtaking. Now all she could feel was dread.

The serpent must have been as large as the entire _Beothuk_. It was a gleaming pearl white color with a flowing mane that appeared to be made of soft clouds. It was long and had menacing white claws that were probably as big as the cot in Kanna's room. Besides all of that, it had these eyes that looked like the pupils were made of sparkling diamonds. It was unreal, like something straight from the spirit world.

And it was coming for them.

As the air serpent dived back into the water, and began swimming towards the ship, a wave was sent forward that the benders couldn't handle. The ship was thrust up, almost like it was going to tip over. Kanna quickly grasped the railing to not slide across the deck. The wiry boy next to her wasn't so lucky. He slide off of his feet and smacked into an earthbender.

"My boy!" the large woman next to Kanna screamed.

Before the woman let go of her railing Kanna bended the water around the woman's wrist into ice. "No stop, he's fine. We need to focus."

The woman took one more look at her son, who was clearly just winded, and nodded. She melted the ice and took her stance again when the ship leveled out.

Kanna did the same as she heard Ettorre yell for everyone to regroup for another assault. Looking out at the rushing sea Kanna realized that the serpent was nowhere to be found. The foaming white sea played tricks on Kanna's eyes, she couldn't tell where it went.

"Where is it?" she asked the pump woman beside her.

"I'm not sure. This is troubling, those things aren't known to just disappear like that in the tales," she replied tensely.

Kanna started to nod her head but then felt her body loose balance and slam into the railing. If she lived through this she was going to be seriously bruised. She heard muffled screams as a few people fell over the rail and into the unforgiving sea. She suddenly realized that the creature's tail had whacked the ship from the other side, from under the water. Another strike came and Kanna lost her footing and started to fall between railings. She grasped a pole of it before she descended into the murky depths. Her arms screamed in protests, and she felt her fingers start to slip.

"Kanna!" someone screamed. Kanna vaguely noted it was male, but she was more focused on her wet gloves suddenly turning ice cold. Now, with her legs exposed and dangling out of the ship, Kanna looked up into the cold grey sky and saw that her hands had been encased with ice to keep them from slipping. Before Kanna could assess who had helped her, or what to do next, a blast of air shoved her flat against the _Beothuk_'s black encasing.

When it finally stopped Kanna opened her stinging eyes to see the diamond eyes of the air serpent right in front of her. She felt herself scream but didn't hear the sound over the raging wind.

The creature didn't make any move to attack her, like she thought it would. It merely stared at Kanna and she stared back. When looking at it Kanna realized that this creature was ancient. It had scars both healed and fresh. Its eyes held what Kanna could only describe as a crazed look. It seemed that all those years had made this creature break. Break into something unearthly. And now it was going to break all of them.

The creature blinked and Kanna stirred into action. She quickly freed one of her encased hands and lifted her legs with a grunt into the space between the deck flooring and the railing. She then quickly bended the excess water around her into a ball. During this time the creature simply stared at Kanna. It almost seemed like it was waiting for something. Not wanting to wait for it to strike first Kanna took a deep breath, exhaled, and extended her arm forward forcefully. The water bubble responded to her by quickly elongating into a thin hard shard of ice.

It shot like a missile straight into the forehead of the sea serpent. The creature reeled back from the instant pain of the attack, and Kanna thought it might rush at the ship. It didn't. Instead it let out a piercing wail and closed its eyes and fell backward into the sea with a crash. Kanna stared with wide eyes as cold rain continued to soak her, she didn't even care. All she could see was the slowly sinking corpse of the creature she had thought was beautiful.

* * *

"Kanna, oh my spirits you did it! You killed that thing, that was unbelievable."

Kanna vaguely nodded at the voice that was currently connected to the body that was crushing her in a tight hug. She realized that she was still in the same crouching position, with her left hand iced, against the railing.

"I think she's in shock Malcolm," the warm voice rang out again to someone else on the deck.

Kanna nodded again. The person holding her must be that motherly woman who bended next to her, Malcolm must have been her clumsy son.

It seemed that as the sea serpent's storm died away so did the fog in Kanna's mind. She started to hear around her people starting to mill around her, but the sharp metal whip of Ettorre drew them back. He hollered something about cleaning up or the brig.

Kanna pushed gently against the woman. She released her and said, "Thank you dear. You saved us all."

All Kanna could think of to say was, "Your welcome."

Getting to her feet shakily Kanna surveyed the ship. It was covered in seawater and a few barrels had come loose, on the opposite end of the ship she saw some earthbenders straightening some metal railing that was bent. Her gaze fell on the waterbender corridor and Kanna started to rush forward. She had to make sure her brothers and the strangers were okay.

Just as she was halfway there she felt someone grab her by the waist and spin her around.

"Wha-?"

Seeming to remember himself the earthbender who had covered Kanna's shift so many moons ago released her. She had found out a few nights ago that his name was Grant. He smiled down at her and scratched behind his neck, looking like he was caught.

"Heh Grant what was that about?"

The earthbender let out a gravely laugh, "Just for saving everyone around here. I saw what you did to that beast. A few others did as well."

It suddenly dawned on Kanna that the wiry Malcolm had fallen into Grant. That was how he noticed her.

Kanna scanned around herself then looked back at Grant, "Um your welcome," Kanna motioned towards her destination, "I have to go check on my brothers but I'll talk with you later."

Grant smiled, "Sure thing Kanna."

Kanna turned on her soggy boots and made it to her corridor without incident. She looked back up at the stairs that led to the deck and wondered if Corville saw what she had done.

Putting that thought away for further evaluation, Kanna made her way to the rusting metal door of her room. Remembering herself, she quickly bended out some of the water on her clothes and put her hair back into its usual side ponytail. Besides some shifted furniture Kanna was sure that everything would be fine. She felt a pang of trepidation hit her but brushed it off as she opened the door to her room.

Kanna felt her breathe catch as she realized something was very wrong. The room was pitch black. The lamp that Kanna had placed on the table beside the cot let off an electrical spark every few seconds, illuminating the room in an eerie glow. Against the wall crumpled together sound asleep was Kartok and Nakoda, beside them on the floor with a knife clenched in her palm was Emsta. Kanna thought she made out blood around her head.

Kanna's gaze immediately fell to the stranger in the cot. Except he wasn't lying down anymore, he was sitting up. Each spark of light illuminated glistening blue eyes that mirrored the sea serpent Kanna had just killed moments before.

The stranger, it seemed, was finally awake.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

**So here's the next installment. Please don't kill me for the lateness, I'm trying between mild writer's block and coursework. I'm still trying to work out the kinks of this story. I'm trying to work out Amon's character as well. From my standpoint he's still in shock from everything. I mean the poor guy was in an explosion, has suffered pretty bad injuries, and was stuck who knows where in the spirit-limbo realm. He's still our favorite calculating orator of masked-equallity though, but he needs time. AND he doesn't know about his brother yet...**

**Anyway, here it is. Be sure to Read and Review! Every little bit of feedback keeps me motivated :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

He was finally awake.

He was up and awake, but he still wasn't with her.

Kanna scrutinized the blank stare the man was giving to the opened door. She lay crouching by her twin brothers. She could see through each spark of illumination the gentle rise and falling of their stomachs. She could also tell that the blood on Emsta was her own from the upturned metal bowl.

This was an absolute disaster.

Reaching over Kanna grabbed Emsta's shoulder and shook it. She had never been very apt at waterbendering, but she was even worse when it came to healing. After a few second with no response Kanna began to shake a little harder in panic. She was met with a soft moan of pain. Taking that as a very good sign Kanna rose from her position and began to walk slowly to the man on the cot. His gaze hadn't faltered, Kanna wasn't even sure if he had blinked since she came in.

She made sure her steps were light. The crazed look in his eyes was visible with each flash.

When she reached the nightstand Kanna reached for the overturned lamp. The minute it made contact with her hand the lighting stabilized in the room. Upon further investigation Kanna saw that the light bulb was intact.

A shuffling noise drew Kanna's attention away from the lamp. Emsta was beginning to stir.

The contact of a firm warm pressure on her hand caused Kanna to jump in shock. Snapping her head to the stranger Kanna saw that his ocean blue eyes were now focused on her. Kanna felt the heat rise to her cheeks and she opened and closed her mouth several times.

Over the past few weeks that she took care of this man she had rehearsed what she was going to tell him when he woke up. She had thought of telling him that on the next ship stop he was on his own, broken leg or not. She had also thought of telling him just what kind of operation Corville was running. He seemed to be dressed in some sort of uniform. Though from what Kanna learned over the years, a uniform didn't always mean that someone was good. In the end Kanna didn't really figure out what to say, so she said the only thing she could say to someone she knew for two weeks but had never met before.

"He-Hello, it's nice to meet you."

The man stared at Kanna, as if he had to digest her awkward greeting. Kanna couldn't blame him. She noticed that his fingers were now gripping her wrist.

After a few moments, he released her and began to scan the small room around him. Kanna felt embarrassed slightly for a moment for her shabby and tiny home. She stared at the man's face gaging his reaction. He seemed to take in each bare wall and the overall lack of furniture with cold indifference. His gaze stopped for a moment on the forms of the sleeping twins and Emsta's body.

He finally turned back to Kanna. She found herself gripping the lamp harder unconsciously. She set it down. Some of the man's hair fell into his face and he lifted his hand to brush it out of the way, and then froze. A queer expression came over him as he lowered his empty palm to his bandaged leg.

In a firm tone he said in a deep voice, "Tell me what has happened, where am I, and who are _you_?"

Kanna shifted slightly under his sharp gaze. What was with this guy? Kanna didn't expect to find herself being worshipped for saving his skin, but the least he could do was not act so condescending, and that voice of his...

Deciding to ignore the man's treatment Kanna turned and walked over to help the now-conscious Emsta lean upright against the wall. Shifting the brunette's blood drenched hair from her face Kanna asked, "Emsta, what happened to you?"

The healer blinked a few times groggily, "Oh my I must have been knocked over dear. Your brothers had fallen asleep, you see, and I was attempting to perform my ritual when…"

"The sea serpent knocked the ship" Kanna finished for her. Turning her head from Emsta's shocked expression Kanna found her gaze meet the strangers. He seemed quite livid that Kanna had ignored him. _Good_ she thought.

Turning back, Kanna thought for a moment then asked, "But Emsta, if you didn't get a chance to perform the ritual how is he awake?"

"He's _awake_?" Emsta hissed, her blue eyes narrowing.

Kanna shifted and motioned for the woman to see for herself.

"Oh my," Emsta said to no one is particular. He expression remained strained. Suddenly, she pulled herself up using the bare wall as leverage. "I must go."

Shocked Kanna remained kneeling and looked up at the bender, "_Leave?_ What do you mean leave? I need your help, isn't there an examine or something you have to do?"

Looking down at her Emsta replied coolly, "I'm sorry Kanna but if what you say is correct, and we had a sea serpent attack the ship, I'm sure to be needed else where. Corville has probably sent for me anyway."

Kanna nodded slowly and pushed herself up.

"Alright, but Emsta?"

The woman turned from attempting to bend the blood out of her hair, "What?"

"You can't mention he's awake to Corville, not yet anyway."

Emsta stopped her unsuccessful bending and sighed dramatically. "You know he'll find out soon anyway. The sooner the better I'm afraid. He can spot a liar a mile away."

"I know Emsta."

The woman shrugged, "Fine."

Kanna sighed in momentary relief and leaned against the metal wall. She watched Emsta hurriedly pack her belongings. What was she going to tell Corville? And just when would he find out? Kanna knew that she had bought a few hours from Emsta's momentary silence, but that was it. And another factor she hadn't bet on was the seemingly inflexible nature of the man. Hopefully if she explained his situation once Emsta left…

Turning her eyes back on the stranger Kanna noticed that he now had his gaze following the hurried healer. He was fists were clenched and his brow was furrowed, as if he was deep in thought.

"OH this stuff will _not _come out!"

Kanna turned her gaze from the dark stranger to Emsta, "What? The blood?"

"Yes the blood! I cannot be seen with this all over my face!" The woman then tried again to bend the sticky fluid from her hair. Nothing happened.

Kanna kicked herself off the wall and walked over, "Here let me try, I think I'm getting better at it anyway."

Finding her center, and the overturned bowl, Kanna raised her right hand up parallel to Emsta's head. She then pushed her palm forward, and then back rhythmically. Small red streams, mixed with ruby pearls, of blood slowly detached from the woman and shakily fell into the metal bowl. After a moment all of it was gone.

"There you go, finished."

Emsta stared at the bowl, "That was odd."

"Odd?"

Emsta waved her hand dismissively and reached for her bag and the bowl, "I must be going dearie, I'll be back soon enough." With one last withering glance at the stranger, Emsta departed.

Kanna glanced at the man again. She was surprised to see he was looking at her with a seemingly perturbed look on his face. Kanna patted her hair to make sure it wasn't sticking out or something. It wasn't.

Getting annoyed out of the whole situation Kanna walked over to Nakoda and shook him awake gently.

"Nakoda, can you wake up?"

Groggily her brother opened his eyes, "Kanna? You're back? Is everything okay?"

Kanna sighed. Was everything okay? The serpent was gone and the stranger was awake. That was two good things. Unfortunately, neither seemed to make her current situation "okay."

"Um, yeah. It was just a small storm up above." Kanna glanced for what seemed like the hundredth time at the man. His gaze was still glued on her. Kanna shifted uncomfortably. "Nakoda, he's awake."

"WHAT? It actually worked?" the boy exclaimed excitedly.

Kanna nodded dumbly. Suddenly a loud bang echoed throughout the room and the metal door swung open. Kanna felt her mouth fall open in shock. Ettorre was standing at the foot of their door staring right at the stranger with surprise and more then a glint of malice in his eyes.

Things were _definitely _not okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Yayyayaya! Update! Things have been sort of chill classes-wise so I whipped this up over the weekend. Enjoy, and thanks for the feedback!**

**Read/ Review!**

**Chapter 8**

Kanna had once considered herself to be a woman of action. She had even stupidly considered herself to be somewhat superior to others when she had learned that she was a waterbender. Of course, due to her five years of captivity, she found her basic instincts to react to have been quelled greatly. The night she had spoken up to save the stranger and today, when she had faced the wind serpent, had been her only true actions in such a long time. This was why Kanna found herself staring in disbelief at the scowl, which she had inadvertently caused, on Ettorre's face.

The stranger looked unimpressed.

After a moment, Ettorre lifted his heel and walked into the room. Kanna flinched back, but the man roughly grabbed her upper arm. His metal lined gloved dug into her skin uncomfortably.

"Corville has ordered to see you."

Kanna felt her pulse race. This was all happening too fast; there was too much changing way too suddenly.

Kanna helplessly glanced at her brother. She found his blue eyes shift between her and the cot. He spoke up, "Kanna you go, explain the situation, I'll handle things here."

Glancing back at the metalbender, Kanna saw him shrug roughly. "So be it. I'm sure I will be back to collect the trash in here soon enough." At that Ettorre hurled Kanna out of the room and started dragging her down the hall. Kanna didn't say a word. She knew they were heading to Corville's main quarters near the bridge. Kanna had only been there once before, about four years ago, when she had attempted her first, and last, escape.

The cool air of the open sea met Kanna's nostrils. She looked around the deck and noticed that it looked almost as if it wasn't bombarded by a sea serpent just a little while before. Everyone seemed to be back in their designated quarters. Kanna noticed the wiry bender, Malcolm, was on patrol. He glanced at the scene of the ships savior being practically dragged by Ettorre with shock. The metalbender glanced his way and the boy turned his expression towards his grey shoes.

Ettorre stopped suddenly, and removed his grip from Kanna's arm. She rubbed the tender skin; it was going to leave a bruise later. Looking away from her injury, Kanna realized that they had already reached the helm of the ship. The Captain's quarters, like much of every entrance on the _Beothuk_, was preceded by a set of steps. In this case, they went up, not down into the ship. Ettorre motioned for Kanna to stay and walked up the metal steps. He then knocked a serious of times. After a moment the metal door shifted open. Kanna took that as her cue and made her way up to her fate.

She still couldn't understand why Corville would want to personally see her. It wasn't as if he had seen her kill the sea serpent, and Emsta had been sworn to secrecy about the stranger. A stranger who Kanna had decided to say was a major shareholder in Future Industries. She figured, with the shadowy nature of business, and the fact that the speedboat wreckage _was_ a Futures Inc. brand, saying the man was leaving the political turmoil of Republic City wouldn't be too far fetched. It would buy her some time at least.

Kanna felt something brush against her arm. She was now walking down a narrow hallway. It appeared to be decorated with numerous watertribe flags and ancient scrolls made of a thick canvas material. Kanna thought she saw bending moves on some painting in blue and black ink, similar to one's she had snuck a peek at from the older benders who stayed at the orphanage years ago.

_ How could so much have changed in just little over a week? _

Ettorre finally reached a halt at the end of the long hallway, and Kanna followed suit. They were both standing side-by-side, captive and captor, outside the thick metal door of the Captain's domain. Kanna swallowed.

Ettorre lifted a metal glove and knocked. A muffled "Enter" came in response. Ettorre then shifted his clenched fist across the door, turning the circular handle, and the door opened. Ettorre, without entering the room, pushed Kanna inside and said, "Here is that _girl_ you requested, her tenant is awake. I'll be outside." He then shut the door with a loud bang.

Kanna looked ahead at the turned back of Corville. She noticed that his hair was back in its neat low ponytail. He didn't seem to register what Ettorre had spoken. He seemed engrossed in finishing reading something. Kanna began to scan his office nervously. It was just as she had remembered it, though she was scared out of her wits the last time she was here. Not much had changed to either his office or her current mental state.

Looking back, Kanna wished she could have thought through her plan to escape via the trunk of a drop speedboat. She wished she could have realized that if a drop was taking place, the materials would have to be stored somewhere.

_At least you won't make that mistake again,_ she thought gravely as she stared at the many stacked shelves and colorful maps that crowded half of Corville's walls. The other half was made of one-way glass that exposed most of the ship's deck. Kanna felt kind of creeped out about that.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Corville neatly shut the thin black report he was reading. He opened a top drawer in his hand-carved watertribe style desk, and placed it inside carefully. He then straightened up and walked towards one of the many maps that adorned his walls.

Kanna turned to follow his predatory gait with her questioning eyes. Boy was Corville dragging this on. She was surprised he hadn't attacked her yet about the stranger.

Raising a tan finger Corville pointed to the top portion of the map. He then asked, "Kanna, are you familiar with this location?"

"It's the Northern Watertribe lands."

"Good good," he said thoughtfully, "and do you know what this is?" He moved his finger to the left of the map.

Kanna stared at his finger and contemplated just ignoring his question and start explaining herself. Thinking better of it she replied, "Um, the Western Air Temple?"

"And what is this black peg represent?"

"The ship sir."

Corville slapped his hands together satisfied. "Excellent, so I'm aware you understand that our great _Beothuk_ is going to be heading to the Air Temples soon."

"Well… yes, but I thought those lands were empty for at least a hundred years?"

Corville smirked, "Ah well that is just not the case anymore."

Kanna stared at his face not understanding where the conversation was going.

Corville's smirk faded and his expression softened, "Kanna I am grateful for what you have done for our ship."

Kanna's mouth fell open.

"Don't' be so surprised I found it. Several of my guards saw you. Anyway, I feel somewhat indebted to you so I am going to make you a deal of sorts. Of course freedom is off the table, but what _is_ on the table is your little strangers remaining presence on our ship."

Kanna opened her mouth to respond but Corville motioned for her silence, "Now don't try and feed me any lies about his position. Just take my gift gratefully, my little bender. If you don't I won't feel the least bit tempted to not throw him overboard, or to leave him on our next stop at the Air Temple lands injured as he is."

Kanna was in shock of the turn of events. While Corville's threats loomed over her head, his offer still stood. It couldn't be refused, but she still feared there was a bottom line to all of this.

"Corville," she started quietly, "why?"

"I told you, my little bender, think of this as a personal "Thank you" gesture from a Captain to a subordinate for saving the ship. _My_ aren't you suspicious."

Kanna glared at that last comment. "Fine, I'll take it."

Corville's hawk eyes glinted with glee. "Perfect, you may leave. Ettorre will take you back."

At her dismissal Kanna quickly turned to leave. The atmosphere of the room was becoming incredibly uncomfortable. As Kanna reached for the metal door it slide open roughly. Kanna eyes registered Ettorre's hands holding something gleaming silver. She turned in horror.

"I thought you said you were _thanking_ me?" she yelled at Corville. He was still standing by the map, his head tilted to the side as if he was amused.

"I did, but if you hadn't noticed, your courageous actions were in fact seen by a large amount of benders. I would hate to see any type of mutiny arise due to them portraying you as some sort of hero."

She struggled as Ettorre reached out and shackled Kanna's wrists with two thick metal bracelets.

Corville continued, "Now I'm not sending you to the brig Kanna. I'm merely sending a message to the crew. I'm sure you'll adjust to them anyway, you won't have to worry about waltzing with anybody else for a very long time. Those things can be quite obtrusive I hear."

With that Corville waved the two benders away while chuckling to himself. _The petty bastard,_ Kanna thought.

During her humiliating walk back to her room, Kanna noticed several crewmembers staring at her wrists. It was well known among the ship that wearing any form of metal was considered one of the stupidest things one could do. It made one a puppet for any of the metalbenders aboard. The gleaming heavy weights attached to Kanna's wrists also meant that she should be heading to the brig.

Kanna glanced at Ettorre secretly as he escorted her back. Kanna had never been to the brig, but she had heard stories. Apparently Ettorre was not a regular metalbender. Kanna heard that he had an ability to manipulate metals to maintain certain attractive properties for extended amounts of time. Kanna never found out what these properties were exactly, but as she adjusted her wrists, she decided she never wanted to.

Before Ettorre left Kanna at her door he quickly shifted forward. Kanna felt her arms move backwards, without warning, and the breath was knocked out of her as she slammed against a metal wall.

Her heart raced as Ettorre leaned forward and whispered, "Better be on you best behavior _girl._ If I see just one thing out of place, or one word from that mouth of yours…" He lifted his face away from Kanna's before he could finish his threat. Kanna felt her arms being released from their invisible shackles and she crumped slightly from shock. Looking over Kanna noticed that Arika had entered the corridor and was now staring at the two of them.

Ettorre stared back for a moment, and then quickly exited, walking past both waterbenders without a second glance.


End file.
